You're the Obi-Wan For Me
by MyLittleHamilsonOf221B
Summary: RPF. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Have some Lin x reader fluff! PLEASE DON"T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN STAR WARS I DON'T WANT TO TAKE ANY CHANCES. But basically reader has never seen Star Wars and Lin is aghast. He decides they will watch it together for Valentine's Day. It's really short sorry


**Happy** **Valentine's** **Day All! This is a fluffy RPF fic that kinda goes with** ** _Dreams Do Come True_** **and** ** _Ham4Ring_** **, but if you don't read those first this will still make perfect sense. On a side note: I'm working on another story about John Laurens and how he gets through Alex's wedding. It won't be up for a little bit, but the title is going to be** ** _Over It_** **. It exists because I** **happened** **to be thinking about Hamilton and a guy I dated who I was in love with for a while after we broke up, despite my best efforts to deny it, at the same time. That lead me to thinking about how Laurens would feel loving Hamilton from afar while he married Eliza and... now I'm writing about it. If some of you could check it out it would mean a lot to me! Thank you for reading! Please review if possible. 3**

You were curled up on the couch next to Lin, same as you had been all day. It was Valentine's Day, and the two of you were having a Star Wars marathon. You had agreed that instead of wasting money buying gifts for each other, you would just spend the day together hanging out and cuddling. Those plans changed slightly when it was revealed that you had never seen Star Wars. Lin couldn't believe you had never seen the movies, and decided you were going to watch them together for Valentine's Day. You had agreed, laughing at his almost child-like devotion to the movie series.

You smiled as you recalled his expression when you didn't understand his Star Wars reference, and how he had rushed to the piano and played the opening notes, protesting that you must've seen it sometime and that you were just in denial. You pointedly left your face blank, hoping that would get the point across. After realizing that you really hadn't ever seen Star Wars, he began to rush around the living room, gathering up all the movies. You watched, giggling, as he rushed to the kitchen, yelling for you to put on comfortable pajamas and grab a blanket. Shaking your head, you did as he asked- really you were just glad to see him so happy.

Lin had froze suddenly in the middle of the room, debating whether to start with Episode IV, the first one released, or Episode I, and go in chronological order. Eventually he settled on starting with Episode I. Although it wasn't as good of a movie overall, he figured it would be easier for you to keep the story straight through the marathon. This decision made, he sprung back into action as though no time had passed while he thought. You watched him bemusedly the whole time, not always even sure what he was thinking.

A loud blast of the same music brought you back to the present. You had been watching for the whole day now, and you were finally on Episode VII, the one Lin had worked on. Your head was spinning with the extent of the story and you couldn't believe how much detail the movies contained.

You were so focused on reading the opening that you didn't even notice when Lin got up and headed to the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with two mugs of hot chocolate, piled high with whipped cream and sprinkles.

"Awe thanks love," you said, smiling up at your boyfriend as you accepted the hot drink.

"No problem cutie," he replied, planting a kiss on top of your head before setting his mug down on the table and sitting back down.

You grinned and cuddled closer to Lin as the movie started. You squealed when the Millennium Falcon showed up, and when Leia was walking through you and Lin yelled simultaneously, "HERE COMES THE GENERAL," and collapsed into a fit of laughter. Your final show reference was the Ben and Han scene, at which point you quietly said, "Call me son one more time," just loud enough for Lin to hear. The rest of the time was spent with you and Lin watching the movie happily.

As the final battle scene ended, you looked up at Lin to see him fast asleep, a cute smile on his face. You grinned and snuggled into his side, perfectly content, and quickly dozed off. As you fell into a peaceful sleep, you heard him whisper against your hair, "You're the Obi-Wan for me, love."


End file.
